Resurgimiento de la oscuridad
by Shadna
Summary: ¿Cómo nace la oscuridad en el alma?, ¿Que circunstancias te llevan a elegir ese camino? One-Shot.


**Holis, aquí os pongo un fic de un único capítulo. Espero que os guste, y quiero recordar que el universo Star Wars no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de George Lucas y Disney. Un beso y os dejos con el fic.**

* * *

><p>Ella levantó la cabeza, ese fue el día que volvió a nacer, su resurgimiento como un ser nuevo, más poderoso, con ansías, con odio, como una sith.<p>

Shadia Ludmilla era una humana, de cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos marrones, nacida en el planeta Naboo, más concretamente en la ciudad de Kaadara, la cual era turística por su playa y agradables temperaturas. Desde muy pequeña había amado el mar, bucear en él, observar su flora y fauna, se podía pasar las horas en remojo.

Su madre, siempre, le repetía que al final se convertiría en una quarren, y empezaría a tener tentáculos de calamar por toda su cara… pero a Shadia eso no le asustaba. Ojala hubiera sido una raza acuática, hubiera sido feliz.

Por este motivo, cuando se la llevaron al Templo Jedi en Coruscant, por ser sensible a la fuerza. Una parte de ella murió, su amor al mar. Y la Shadia alegre y cariñosa se transformó en una niña distante y nostálgica. No quería estar allí, pero lo hacía por su madre, para que estuviera orgullosa de ella, "la primera jedi de la familia"– había dicho su madre al irse. Además, los jedis estaban buscando a jóvenes aprendices para la guerra que se avecinaba.

Encerró sus oscuros pensamientos en lo más profundo de su alma, poco a poco fue dominando la fuerza que se ocultaba en ella. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos de animadversión al templo la acompañaban.

Shadia era muy sensible a la fuerza, por lo que su dominio de la telequinesis era muy avanzado con 12 años, además del control de la precognición, telepatía, y de voluntades. También, debido a su aspecto físico, que cada vez llamaba más la atención por su belleza, era excelente manipulando a los hombres, lo había podido comprobar con algunos compañeros.

Sin embargo, su técnica en la lucha de sables dejaba mucho que desear. No tenía rapidez, ni perspicacia, lo único que la salvaba era su poder precognitivo que le advertía de los futuros movimientos de su contrincante.

Por esta razón, el consejo decidió que Shaak Ti, fuera su maestra en el camino de convertirse en una dama jedi. Shadia no estaba contenta con esta decisión, admiraba a la maestra jedi, pero sabía que sus entrenamientos eran en soledad. Además, sus dos anteriores aprendices habían fallecido, justo después de ser caballero y dama jedi.

–Maestra, ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?– preguntó la joven, con algo de temor. La Togruta, la miró fijamente, sin mediar palabra con su aprendiz. Shadia sabía de sobra, que su maestra no la había querido como aprendiz, el sentimiento de rechazo era mutuo.

–Nos dirigimos a mi planeta natal, Shili. Allí serás entrenada– respondió la jedi, después de un rato. Shadia suspiró con resignación.

Cuando la nave tomo tierra, Shaak Ti fue la primera en bajar, entonces se puso de rodilla y pego su frente al suelo, como símbolo de gratitud a la madre tierra. Y acto seguido miró a su aprendiz, ordenándole que se quitar los zapatos. Shadia acató la orden sin mediar palabra, conocía la costumbre Togruta de ir descalzos, aunque no entendía porque ella también tenía hacerlo.

Sus pies tardaron varios meses en acostumbrarse a pisar pequeñas piedras y arbustos sin que sangraran. Sin embargo, cada vez que sentía dolor odiaba más a su maestra, era un sentimiento que iba anidando poco a poco en el interior de su alma, donde estaba su nostalgia al mar.

Su enteramiento fue muy duro, Shaak Ti, era demasiado agresiva y exigente, y cada vez que cometía un error lo paga con creces, era el tipo de maestra que no te dejaba descansar hasta que no lo hicieras correctamente. Y lo peor, eran los entrenamientos con espada, en los que utilizaban espadas de madera, para que de esta forma, si la aprendiz cometía algún error pudiera sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

Al final, ocurrió lo mismo que con sus pies, su cuerpo se endureció, y a veces los golpes no le infringían dolor. Pero, también mejoró su estilo de lucha, tanto que había sesiones de entrenamiento, en las que su maestra no podía golpearla.

Shadia se sentía orgullosa de ella, y llena de satisfacción, aun así algo dentro de ella la movía a sentirse incompleta, quería más, quería volver a ver el mar, quería ser dueña de su destino y libre, quería abandonarlo todo. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos seguían sin salir, a pesar de tener ya 16 años, tenía miedo a decepcionarlos a todos, a todo aquel que había confiado en que ella sería una gran jedi.

Ya se había convertido en una joven hermosa y esbelta, lo que aprovechaba en las misiones, para sacar información sin la necesidad de utilizar la fuerza. Se sentía tan segura de misma y con tanto poder cuando los hombres la miraban lascivamente, intentado patéticamente ganarse su cariño. La reconfortaba saber que tenía tanto control sobre ellos. ¡Era tan excitante!

Aun así, solo una persona se ganó su corazón, un mercenario, al que había estado siguiendo con su maestra, para infiltrarse en su banda y conseguir la información necesaria para atrapar al Conde Dooku.

En todo ese tiempo, Shadia había aprendido a respetar a la Togruta, era una maestra formidable, aunque sus métodos no eran muy ortodoxos, gracias a ella había mejorado bastante. Y sabía que el sentimiento de respeto era mutuo. Shaak Ti, creía que ella sería una gran jedi.

Shadia consiguió infiltrarse en la banda de Nair, uno de los mercenarios más buscados y peligrosos, era un hombre de uno 27 años, con una espalda ancha, su pelo era negro, al igual que sus ojos. Shadia utilizó todos sus encantos para conquistarlo. Sin embargo, ella también cayó en esa conquista, Nair era como el mar, indómito y salado. Y ella le entregó su alma, y su cuerpo al asesino a sueldo. Fue en ese momento, cuando el miedo a la decepción desapareció, y cansada de luchar por causas que no eran la suya planeo escapar junto a él, así ella estaría a salvo de las represalias jedis.

No obstante, no pudieron llevar a cabo su plan, puesto que el Conde Dooku hizo acto de presencia, y fue el momento que decido su maestra para atacarlo. Shadia, no podía dejar a Shaak Ti sola, se sentía en deuda con ella. Así pues, las dos jedis se enfrentaron a al sith, el cual luchaba con una gran maestría y elegancia. Era un rival muy digno y fuerte. Pero, no lo suficiente como para vencer a dos jedis tan hábiles.

Shaak Ti, estaba apuntó de terminar con la vida de Dooku, cuando Nair se interpuso para salvar a su señor. El sable se clavó en su corazón, y antes de morir le regalo una última mirada de amor a Shadia.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no podía creérselo, su maestra había matado al hombre que amaba, quien le prometió que la volvería a llevar al mar, y vivirían junto a él para siempre. Otra vez… otra vez los jedis se lo habían arrebatado. Ella solo quería una vida lejos de luchas, una vida tranquila, pero se lo habían quitado todo. Y se encargaría de quitárselo todo a ellos.

Con un grito de irá descomunal, atacó a su maestra, la cual se defendió del ataque incrédula, por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Shadia estaba utilizando todo su potencial, toda su ira reprimida durante tantos años, para mejorar sus ataques y defensas. No tendría piedad, el odio la cegaba, golpe tras golpe, solo pensaba en matar a Shaak Ti. Había enloquecido.

Por supuesto, el sith aprovechó esta oportunidad, y se sumó al ataque. Finalmente, Shaak Ti logró escapar bastante herida, y Shadia se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Nair, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba amargamente por su perdida.

Su vida, había estado a punto de cambiar, pero la felicidad y la estabilidad no eran para ella, no. De ahora en adelante, solo viviría para la venganza. Para la destrucción. Si ella no podía ser feliz, nadie más lo sería.

Mientras, el Conde Dooku la miraba con una media sonrisa, a la vez que guardaba su sable. Notaba sus sentimientos de frustración e ira, la cosa no podía hacer salido mejor para el, no solo había herido a la gran Shaak Ti, sino que le había arrebatado a su aprendiz, que ahora sería la suya.

–Era un gran hombre, además de ser muy leal. Lo extrañaré mucho– mintió, para llamar la atención de la joven. Quería que le viera como ser compasivo, aunque su maestro Darth Sidius, ya le enseñó a eliminar esos sentimientos. Shadia le escuchó, aunque su mirada destilaba odio. Entonces, el sith empezó a notar como su cuello era apretado, y el oxigeno no pasaba por sus pulmones. –Si…si me matas, no tendrás la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a tu maestra… Yo te podría dar ese poder –le propuso, medio susurrando debido a la falta de oxigeno y a la asfixia.

–¿Cómo harías eso?– preguntó, a la vez que aflojaba la presión sometida, sin soltarla del todo. Dooku le sonrió.

–Conviértete en mi aprendiz, y yo te enseñare los caminos y habilidades que otorga la oscuridad. Serás libre y nadie se interpondrá en tu camino– le aseguró, mientras notaba como el agarre iba desapareciendo y podía respirar perfectamente.

–Acepta ser una dama sith, y tu nombre será temido. Cumplirás tu venganza–terminó de decir. Shadia se encontraba confusa, siempre la hicieron creer que los sith eran los malos, pero… él la iba a ayudar, a lo mejor se equivocó de bando. Entonces se levanto, acercándose al Conde Dooku, y arrodillándose enfrente de él, le hizo entrega de su sable laser, en signo de sumisión.

–Dime tu nombre, futura aprendiz –le ordenó, cogiendo su sable.

–Shadia, mi señor– respondió, manteniendo su cabeza agachada. El sith sonrió ante la respuesta de la joven.

–Desde hoy serás conocida como Shadna, en honor los caídos Shadia y Nair. Hoy vuelves a nacer, resurgirás como un nuevo ser, más poderosa, con ansías de venganza, con odio– le dijo devolviéndole su sable. –Ya puede levantarte como una sith.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué os ha parecido?, acepto opiniones de todo tipo, incluso hasta cuchillos voladores. Espero que hayaís disfrutado tanto leyendo, como yo escribiéndolo. La verdad, es que le puesto mucho cariño a este fic. Millones de besos para todo y todas.<strong>


End file.
